


The Ikebukuro Life!

by beardofzeus8



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beardofzeus8/pseuds/beardofzeus8





	The Ikebukuro Life!

                                                                                           " _You've got a problem."_  


Those four words rang in your ears for quite some time before you decided to look at the man who said them to you. At first you blinked, trying to register in your mind who the man was. Your eyes started to water at the light that was coming from behind him-- a motorcycle light, maybe, but you couldn't really tell for sure. After a moment of hesitation from you, Shizuo-- you sadly just registered that-- sat down beside you, a sigh leaving his parted lips.  
 

"____," he murmured quietly, his voice almost as tender as he wished he could be,"you've been sitting here for two hours."

"S'that so?" You asked huskily, blinking rapidly to try to appear at least the slightest bit sober in front of your friend. But Shizuo had seen people like you-- people drunker, people more sober, but drunk people all together. Normally seeing people like that made him angry. He drank, he wouldn't deny that, but drinking to a point where you didn't have self control struck a fire in his belly. But this sight was something that he hated seeing. Whenever he used to work as a bartender he would see you buzzed, but now that he couldn't stop you from drinking so much, that was all you ever did. The sight made him sad-- tender, even. He didn't like that feeling, but he hated seeing you in such a state like this even more.  
 

A drunken smile appeared on your face as you looked away from him and to somewhere else. You couldn't really tell where you were looking, but it was better than looking at him. Even in your drunken state, you could see that look on his face. It was a saddening look. It wasn't a look of pity like people had given  you before, and that made your eyes water even more so.   
 

The smile on your face suddenly dropped as you felt him place his hand over yours. At the soft gesture you started to break down.The man in front of you froze as he watched the tears leak from your (e/c) eyes, cascading down your cheeks like a waterfall. He sighed and brought his hand up, wiping the tears from your cheeks.  
 

You tried to swat his hand away, but you couldn't raise your arm much, let alone use enough force to do such a thing. Sighing, Shizuo got on one knee in front of you, tilting your head up. With your vision already blurred from the alcohol and tears, you couldn't really see the blonde all that well.  
 

"_____," he murmured quietly, brushing your hair behind your ear.  
 

"I'll help you get better. I promise."


End file.
